The Devil Sinobi
by dqdiky
Summary: kembali setelah berlatih selama 4 tahun,, / ...apa yang akan di lakukan setelah menemukan kekuatan Penghancur.../srongNaru/GoodLikeNaru/OverPover..


_**The Devil Sinobi**_

Chapter 1

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : T Semi M (jaga-jaga)

Genre : Adventure/Romance/Fantasy

Pairing : UzumakI Naruto (?)

Summary : Kembali ke Konoha adalah hal yang kutunggu karena aku bisa bertemu dengan Sakura. Membawa kekuatan baru! Aku akan segera menjadi Hokage. Organisasi Akatsuki sudah mulai menyegel para Bijuu. Aku tidak akan mati sebelum impianku tercapai.

Warning (s) : AR, Semi-Canon setting, OOC, Typo(s), Bahasa Tidak sesuai dengan EYD, OverPower!Naruto, Smart!Naruto. Etc.

Happy Reading minna-san . . . . .

"Naruto apa kau serius ingin belajar jutsu Hiraisin milik thou-san mu"

" aku seruis ero sanin" "baiklah. Tapi hati-hati." Balas jiraya.

Setelah cukup lama membaca gulungan yang di tinggalkan tou_sannya itu. Naruto pun mempraktekkan jutsu tersebut., tapa tanpa ia sadari ia melakukan kesalahan saat membuat handsel tersebut dan malah terlempar di dimensi lain.

" Aarrrggg. Kepalaku sakit sekali," setalah bangun dari pingsannya naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitarnya, tapi yang ia ketahui sekarang dirinya telah berada di pantai,

" oh sial di mana ini, jangan-jangan aku terlempar di dimensi lain. Oh sial ini akan semakin buruk".

Setelah cukup lama ia terdiam naruto pun memutuskan untuk mencari tau tempat ia terdampar tersebut dan memutuskan untuk mencari makanan untuk mengganjal perutnya, sekarang naruto telah menelusuri hutan tersebut tapi ia menemukan sebuah pohon yang menurutnya sangat aneh,.

" oh lagi ini, dari tadi aku rasa kepalaku mau pecah, karna selalu menemukan hal-hal aneh di tempat ini, dan sekarang aku menemukan pohon yang sangat subur, dan anya memiliki satu buah yang bermotif sangat aneh, aku akan mengambilnya kurasa lumayan untuk mengganjal perutku."

Setelah selasai memanjat naruto yang merasakan perutnya yang tidak bisa di ajak saja memakannya. " rasanya sangat aneh, tapi Persetan debgan itu yang penting ini bisa menenangkan isi perutku ini" setelah memakan buah tersebut naruto merasakan gejala aneh dalam tubuhnya, 'kenapa tubuhku ini, rasanya setelah memakan buah tadi rasanya tubuhkuengalir kekuatan yabg sangat besar, bahkan aku merasa ketahanan tubuhku mengjadi , lebuh baik aku ber tanya pada kurama'

**Misdicape.. (benar gk tuh nulisnya.)**

" kurama, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu,"

**" apa itu naruto kau mengganggu tidurku, , kau pasti ingin mengetahui ini di mana kan dan kenapa tubuhmu merasa sangat kuat setelah kau memakan buat misteriu tersebut"**

"Kau benar" jawab naruto

**" baik lah ini akan melalelahkan. Soal kau di mana saat ini aku tidak tau naruto. Karna kau terlempar di dimensi lain saat ini, dan soal bual yang kau makan tadi, itu adalah devil fruit. Buah itu adalah buah iblis yang dapat memberi kekuatan dasyat secara instan. Aku pernah mendengar dari rikudo jiji bahwa. Seseorang yang di anugrahi kekuatan dari devil fruit dia akan terkena kutukan tak akan bisa berenang. **

**Jadi kusarankan kau melatih kekuatan buah setan yang kau miliki saat ini, dan cepat kembalilah. Ke dimensimu,, "** jelas kurama.

" jadi begitu ya,.. kalau begitu aku akan berusaha. Danfan kekuatan ku yang baru aku akan melindungi orang-orang yang berharga bagiku"

**Time skip**.

Dan mulai saat itu naruto mulai berlatih dengan bantuan kurama dalam 3 tahun naruto sudah menguasai kekuatan dari devil fruit tersebut. **" naruto kau sudah kembali ke dimensimu"** tanya kurama

"tentu saja aku sangan merindukan mereka, . Ayo kia mulai kurama" balas hanya di jawav oleh anggukan kepala .

Setelah melakukan jutsu hirasi naruto menghilang dalam kilatan warna kuning. .

D tempat jiraya.

" kemana lagi aku harus mencari naruto.. dasar sifat cerobohnya tak pernah hilang dari dulu. Aku pasti akan di hajar oleh tsunade karena naruto menghilang." Setelah berbicara pada dirinya sendiri jiraya tiba-tiba melihat kilatan warna kuning tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Setelah itu munculah seseorang yang sudah 3 tahun ini ia cari

" yo ero-senin sedang mencariku." Sapa naruto dengan cengiran andalannya

"Kau naruto, .. "

Bletakk..

"itaiii,.. kenapa kau -senin "

"itu semua tidak sepadan untuk membayarku selama 3 tahun untuk mencarimu bocah. . . Tapi syukurlah kau baik-baik saja, mencemaskanmu" balas jiraya yang masih merasa kesal.

" tentu saja memangnya aku sana merindukan mu.. , hei bukankah sudah 3 tahun kita pergi dari konoha?"

"Benar. Memangnya kenapa ?" Balas jiraya..

" bukankah kita sudah saatnya kembali ke konoha" sambung naruto.

"Kita akan tunda dulu 1 tahun lagi" balas jiraya..

"Eeehhh, kenapa ero-sennin"

" dasar baka... ka belum menyelesaikan latihan mu.. "

"Baik lah kita akan lakukan dengan cepat.. "

"Sebelum itu ceritakan apa yang kau alami selama 3 tahun ini.,. "

Naruto menghela nafasnya ., " ini akan memakan waktu yang panjang,, "

"Tenang saja aku punya banyak waktu"

"..."

_**Time skipp 4**__**year later**__**.. **_

Saat aku mulai menapaki jalanan di Konoha terasa sangat asing bagiku, semua telah berubah semenjak 4 tahun lalu aku meninggalkan desa ini. Tapi satu hal yang sama di desa ini dari dulu sampai sekarang, orang-orang tetap menganggapku sebagai Monster yang membahayakan mereka. Ah ... tapi itu semua sudah ku anggap biasa seperti makanan sehari-hari. Bagamana aku bisa berasumsi begitu, itu karena masa kecilku dulu selalu dikejar, dipukuli, dimaki dan yang paling aku benci adalah mereka menganggapku Monster. Aku yang tidak tau apa-apa yang bisa mengumpat dalam hati saja pada mereka semua. Tapi itu dulu! Saat aku belum mengetahui kalau aku adalah inang bagi siluman rubah ekor sembilan atau bisa dikatakan kalau aku ini Jinchuriki dari Kyuubi no Kitsune yang telah mengahncurkan dan membunuh para warga Konoha. 16 tahun yang lalu, ketika aku lahir dan ketika Yondaime Hokage mati ... karena menyegel Kyuubi ke dalam tubuh seorang anak kecil dan itu adalah aku.

Aku berpikir kenapa seorang Yondaime Hokage mau mengorbankan nyawanya demi desa dan menyegel siluman rubah itu ke tubuhku. Ketika aku bertanya pada Ero-sennin dia hanya memberiku sebuah petunjuk saja dan mengatakan 'kau cari tau sendiri sisanya bocah!'. Tapi karena aku seorang prodigy itu menurutku. Hampir 3 tahun ini aku di luar Konoha dan aku banyak mendapatkan pengalaman bertarung, membuat strategi, dan hal-hal lainnya yang yak bisa aku iluatrasikan disini.

Kini aku dan Ero-sennin sudah berada di depan pintu gerbang desa Konoha. Aku melangkahkan kakiku masuk ke desa ini. Mataku terpejam sebentar untuk merasakan suasana dalam desa ini yang sudah lama tidak ku rasakan. Kutinggalkan Ero-sennin di pos penjagaan desa tepatnya di dekat pintu gerbang utama desa ini. Kulihat dia sedang mengisi data hadir dan sedang berbincang dengan penjaga itu.

"Aku ke gedung Hokage dulu." Ucapku. Dan diberi anggukan oleh Ero-sennin.

Kakiku menapak jalanan menuju gedung Hokage ... aku melihat sekeliling ternyata sudah banyak yang berubah sepeninggalanku 3 tahun ini. Aku melihat kedai ramen kesukaanku waktu aku kecil, aku memutuskan untuk mampir sebentar untuk mengucap salam pada paman Teuchi dan putrinya. Aku masuk ke dalam kedai ramen itu dan memesan ramen miso ukuran sedang. Aku tidak memesan ukuran extra besar seperti dulu lagi karena itu tidak sehat tapi kalau di ingat-ingat lagi .. waktu kecil dulu aku sangat na'if. Hahaha. Itukan dulu.

Setelah menyantap ramenku sampai habis, aku berbincang sedikit dengan mereka. Ya ... membicarakan hal-hal yang ku anggap kurang penting karena hanya membuatku mengingat masa laluku yang kelam. Aku pamit pada mereka untuk menuju ke gedung Hokage seperti rencanaku tadi. Aku berjalan lagi hingga aku menemukan sebuah toko topeng yang sangat bagus. Akhirnya aku putuskan untuk membeli topeng dulu, aku tidak terburu-buru menuju ke gedung Hokage toh sekarang aku sudah di Konoha. Aku melihat-lihat dulu topeng yang pas untukku dan direksi mataku melihat topeng berbentuk seperti wajah Kyuubi, aku segera melihat topeng itu ... kemudian ku ambil topeng itu serta menuju kasir untuk membayarnya.

Kusimpan topeng yang baru kubeli ke dalam tasku. Aku menyusuri jalan-jalan sekitar Konoha yang menuju ke gedung Hokage, aku sudah berjelan setengah perjalanan sampai ke gedung itu. Ah .. aku harus cepat-cepat kesana, memusatkan cakra ke kedua kakiku, aku meloncat-loncat di atas pemukiman para warga Konoha. Kemudian aku turun karena sudah berada di depan gedung kantor Hokage.

Aku berjalan pelan menuju ke lantai paling atas gedung ini, atau ruangan kantor Godaime Hokage.

Tok tok tok

Aku mengetok pintu ruangan Hokage, kemudian aku mendengar suara yang sangat aku kenal dari dalam.

'Masuk' Ya ... ini suara Tsunade-sama atau aku dulu memanggilnya Tsunade-baasan. Aku membuka pintu ini dan mendireksikan mataku ke arah orang-orang di hadapanku. Aku sangat terkejut saat melihat Ero-sennin sudah berada di ruangan ini.

"Minato ..." Ucap Tsunade. Jiraya yang mwndengar ucapan Tsunade terkekeh dan berkata.

"Dari mana saja kau Naruto?" Ucap Jiraya sambil memicingkan matanya. Aku hanya tersenyum gerogi. Semua orang yang berada di sini terkejut karena mendengar ucapan Ero-sennin barusan. Memangnya kenapa? Apakah ada yang salah dengan penampilanku saat ini.

'Minato' dan nama itu juga terngiang di kepalaku. Nanti aku harus mempertanyakan ini pada Ero-sennin.

"Err ... eto aku tadi mampir ke ichiraku dulu, eh ... ngomong-ngomong siapa itu Minato, Tsunade-sama! Dan kau harus mempertanggung jawabkan ini Ero-sennin." Ucap Naruto.

Kedua orang di depanku hanya saling pandang, lalu kemudian menatapku lagi. Apakah aku salah. Baru saja kembali dari latihanku di luar desa.

"Ini sudah waktunya dia tau Jiraya! Tapi nanti saja kau yang beri tahu sendiri." Ucap Tsunade-baasan kepada Ero-sennin. Apa maksudnya mereka tadi itu 'ini sudah waktunya dia tahu'!

"Ya ... sudah! Ayo gaki kita ke apartemenmu." Ucap Ero-sennin ke padaku. Aku mengangguk sebagai ganti jawaban dari ucapan.

Sesampai aku dan Ero-sennin di apartemenku, aku membuka pintu apartemen dan berucap.

"Tadaima"

Tak ada jawaban dari dalam. Ya ... memang karena aku tinggal sendiri dari kecil. Debunya sangat banyak berterbangan di mana-mana.

Uhukk ... Uhukk

Aku terbatuk-batuk karena debu yang banyak di apartemenku. Ero-sennin hanya menatapku sedari tadi, membuatku kesal ingin menendang muka tanpa dosanya itu. Kemudian aku mendapat ide untuk membersihkan apartemenku dengan cepat.

Kage Bhunsin No Jutsu

Muncul clone diriku sebanyak 7 orang dan semuanya kusuruh membersihkan apartemenku, sementara aku menghampiri Ero-sennin yang sedang bersender di salah satu dinding depan apartemenku.

"Jadi ... siapa itu Minato?" Ucapku.

"Sebenarnya ini di rahasiakan. Tapi berhubung kau sudah dewasa jadi kami akan memberitahumu. Minato, Namikaze Minato atau penduduk Konoha memanggilnya Yondaime Hokage-sama."

Aku terkejut dengan ucapan Jiraya-sensei ini. Jadi Minato itu Yondaime.

"Dia itu adalah orang tuamu Naruto. Penampilanmu yang sekarang mirip sekali dengan Minato."

Aku kembali terkejut. Dan yang ku rasakan saat ini adalah sedih, marah, rindu, dan bangga. Aku menundukan kepala tidak mau melihat Jiraya-sensei.

"Ti...tida...tidak mungkin. Kau hanya bercanda kan sensei." Ucapku bergetar karena tak bisa menguasai emosiku saat ini. Lalu aku menangis.

Aku berusaha menguasai diriku agar tidak marah, karena kalau aku marah dan tidak menguasai diriku nanti Kyuubi sialan ini akan muncul dan menguasai diriku. Jiraya-sensei mengelus puncak kepalaku dan menenangkanku dengan berkata.

"Dia mati sebagai pahlawan Naruto. Minato dan Okaa-san mu Kushina! Mereka mati untuk melindungi desa dan melindungimu, mereka berkata 'karena kita adalah keluarga shinobi'. Dan kau Naruto! Kau adalah anak yang di ramalkan untuk membawa perdamaian dunia shinobi. Itulah kenapa alasan Otou-san mu menjadikanmu seorang Jinchuriki. Kau nanti akan bekerja sama dengan Kyuubi."

Aku mendengarkan dengan seksama cerita dari Ero-sennin a.k.a Jiraya-sensei. Aku bersyukur mempunyai mereka Tou-sama dan Kaa-sama, aku Uzumaki Naruto anak kalian akan berusaha mewujudkan impian kalian berdua dan impian Jiraya-sensei. Jiraya-sensei berpamitan untuk melanjutkan tugasnya entah apa itu, dan dia kemudian menghilang dari pandanganku. Sebelum pergi tadi dia berkata.

"Penampilanmu sekarang mirip sekali dengan Minato! Rambut kuning sebahu dan wajah tirus tampan, serta kau memakai jubah seperti Minato dulu. Tapi jubahmu berbeda warna dari yang dipakai Minato."

Aku senang mendengarkan ucapan sensei ku tadi. Aku juga sangat bersyukur atas penampulanku yang sekarang dan kata Jiraya-sensei dulu saat masih di luar desa. Sifatku seperti Okaa-sama, gampang marah, emosi dan teledor. Aku tertawa-tawa sendiri kalau mengingat itu.

Para bhunsinku sudah melakukan tugasnya dengan baik dan menghilang dengan sendirinya mungkin karena kelelahan. Aku segera masuk dan merebahkan diriku di tempat tidur kecilku, karena badanku sangat lelah secara fisik dan mental. Aku pun tertidur.

###

Aku terbangun pagi sekali, lalu berjalan ke arah kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diriku. Setelah selesai melakukan kegiatan rutin sehari-hari aku memakai jumpsuit kesayanganku yang berwarna hitam dan selingan orange. Serta memakai jubahku yang seperti milik Otou-sama tapi punyaku berwarna merah dan di bagian bawah ada aksen lidah api berwarna hitam. Aku kemudian mengambil hitae ate desa Konoha milikku dan memakainya di dahi. Aku kemudian segera keluar apartemen untuk mencari makan di Ichiraku. Setelah selesai dengan sarapanku aku melanjutkan perjalananku ke gedung Hokage, karena ada urusan sedikit dengan Tsunade-baasan. Aku melewati toko bunga terbesar di Konoha. Ada papan besar bertuliskan Yamanaka's Flower. Dan ... ya aku mendapati seorang gadis cantik entah siapa itu tapi kemungkinan dia seorang Yamanaka. Dia sedang menyirami bunga-bunga di depan tokonya saat pandanganku dan pandanganya bertemu. Aku seperti melihat diriku sendiri tapi dalam versi wanita. Rambut sampai bola matanya sama dengan warna rambut dan bola mataku. Dia menatapku intens sampai ada seorang gadis yang sangat cantik menghampirinya. Dia mempunyai rambut seperti bunga sakura dan bola matanya sangat indah seperti magnet yang menarik para pria untuk dapat melihatnya.

Aku berpikir sejenak, lalu aku masuk dalam ingatan-ingatan masa kecilku sepertinya gadis bersuarai soft pink itu sangat familiar bagiku. Otakku sedang memproses kenangan-kenangan masa kecilku dan kemudian mataku melebar.

Sakura. Haruno Sakura

Itu asumsiku untuk saat ini, sekarang dia juga sedang melihatku karena temannya menatap ke arahku dari tadi. Aku cuma memberikan senyuman kepada dua gadis cantik itu, mereka membalasnya dan segera aku bergegas ke arah gedung Hokage.

"Semoga hari ini menjadi awal yang bagus untukku." Gumamku.

.

Saat kakiku akan melangkahkan menuju ke atas gedung Hokage, aku dihentikan oleh seseorang yang sangat ku kenal karena penampilannya dari dulu tidak pernah berubah.

"Yo! Naruto." Sapanya.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Aku terkejut bukan main saat ini. "Kau tau aku sudah pulang."

Dia memberikan anggukan kepala sebagai tanda jawaban 'ya'. Kemudian Kakashi-sensei mengajakku naik ke atas gedung Hokage. Di perjalanan ke ruangan Baa-san kami berbincang-bincang dan membicarakan tentang penampilanku yang seperti Yondaime. Aku mendengar itu hanya terkekeh dan menjawab.

"Mungkin aku adalah anaknya."

Dia terlihat terkejut tapi kemudian segera menutupinya dengan topik lain.

"Nanti kita berkumpul di Training Ground tim 7."

Aku mengangguk dan membuka pintu ruangan Baa-san. Aku dan sensei segera masuk. Ah ... ternyata di sini sudah ada Tsunade-baasan, Ero-sennin, Iruka-sensei dan tim 7. Ya tidak salah lagi, mereka adalah tim 7, timku dulu. Aku melirik sebentar ke arah gadis di situ.. ternyata tidak salah lagi itu adalah Sakura-chan dan Teme. Kulihat Sakura-chan melebarkan matanya karena melihatku dan mungkin karena sudah bertemu denganku di depan toko bunga Yamanaka kemarin.

"Akhirnya tim 7 sudah lengkap. Sekarang ayo ke Training Ground tim 7, kita akan melakukan training survival seperti saat kalian baru menjadi gennin." Ucap Kakashi-sensei di sebelahku.

Aku mengangguk, Sakura dan Sasuke juga. Kemudian kami semua pergi ke tempat latian kamu dulu tim 7 termasuk Ero-sensei dan Baa-san.

"Kalian harus merebut lonceng ini dariku, dan keluarkan kekuatan kalian semua. Lawan aku dengan tatapan membunuh. Peraturannya sama seperti dulu." Ucap sensei sambil membaca buku ecchi-nya tanpa memperdulikan kami. Kami bertiga pun menghilang untuk membuat strategi. Setelah bersembunyi aku mendekati Sakura dan Sasuke untuk memberi tau mereka tentang rencanaku.

'Sssshh ... Sakura, Sasuke, tolong dengarkan rencanaku ini.'

Bla bla bla bla bla {A/N; maaf saya skip. Hehehe}

'Sudah mengerti.' Aku bertanya pada mereka. Dan mereka pun mengerti.

Aku keluar dari persembunyian dan melayangkan satu kunai ke arah sensei, tapi sensei dapat menghindarinya dengan mudah tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku ecchinya.

"Kau masih ceroboh seperti dulu Naruto." Sensei berucap. Kemudian ia menutup bukunya dan menyimpannya di kantong ninjanya. Sensei menatapku dengan tatapan mengejek lalu mengambil satu kunai dan ia berlari ke arahku sambil melemparkan kunainya ke arahku. Aku dapat menghindarinya dengan mudah, tapi dia dengan cepat muncul di hadapanku lalu meninjuku dengan cepat. Tinjuan sensei dapat kutepia dengan mudah, aku mengayunkan kakiku untuk menendang perutnya tapi sensei meloncat ke belakang menghindarinya.

Sensei menatap bosan ke arahku lalu ia membuat heandseal.

Katon : Goukakyou no Jutsu

Sensei menyemburkan bola api lumayan besar ke arahku untuk melukaiku. Aku dapat menghindar dengan mudah karena aku sudah bisa mengontrol cakraku dengan sempuna .. jadi tubuhku sekarang sangatlah ringan. Tak cukup itu saja, sensei kemudian membuka hitae atenya dan memperlihatkan mata Sharingan dengan tiga tomoe.

Jadi mulai dari sekarang akan jadi serius.

Tiba-tiba Sakura dan Sasuke muncul di sampingku. Sasuke sudah merubah matanya menjadi Sharingan dan Sakura sudah siap dengan jurusnya. Tapi ada yang aneh dengan Sakura! Di dahinya ada tanda seperti milik Tsunade-baasan. Apakah ini? Oh aku sangat terkejut. Sakura mempunyai Sozo saisei. Aku kagum dia sudah mendapat ilmu yang hebat dari Tsunade-baasan. Aku melirik Sasuke dia kelihatannya juga agak berbeda apakah dia sudah melampaui senseinya yaitu Orochimaru. Ini akan menarik. Aku kembali menatap sensei dan dia hanya memandang kami dengan tatapan datar.

"Jadi ... disini boleh mengeluarkan kekuatan kami." Sakura bertanya. Sensei mengangguk. Ini kesempatanku menggunakan senjutsu yang di ajarkan oleh Ero-sennin di gunung Myoboku. Aku sudah membuat 3 bhunsin di apartemen untuk bermeditasi menyerap cakra alam.

"Sebelum aku pergi aku harus membuat bhunsin dulu untuk berjaga-jaga kalau ada hal gawat supaya bisa menggunakan senjutsu dengan cepat." Ucapku.

Kage Bhunsin No Jutsu

Muncul tiga clon diriku dan kemudian mereka ku suruh bermeditasi untuk mengumpulkan energi alam senjutsu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo kalahkan sensei teman-teman." Ucapku.

"Iya." "Hn"

Kini Sakura melaju ke arah sensei dan melayangkan pukulannya ke arah perut Kakashi sensei. Sayang sekali sensei dapat menghindar. Tapi jangan senang dulu sensei ... ketika sensei melompat ke belakang Sasuke segera membuat heandseal.

Katon : Housenka no Jutsu

Sasuke menyemburkan tujuh burung phoenix api ke arah sensei.

BLLAARRR

Akhirnya sensei terkena juga. 'Eh, kawarimi'. Ketika aku menoleh ke samping aku terkejut karena sensei sudah menghantap wajahku dari arah samping.

Pooofft

"Bhunsin?" Gumam sensei. Sasuke yang melihat sensei lengah segera membuat heandseal.

Katon : Goukakyou no Jutsu

Bola api keluar dari mulut Sasuke dan mengarah ke tempat sensei. Sensei yang teekejut langsung membuat heandseal.

Doton : Doryuheki no Jutsu

Muncul dinding tanah di depan sensei, yang melindungi sensei dari bola api Sasuke.. tapi dengan cepat Sakura memukul tanah dengan keras yang mengakibatkan retakan besar meluas dan membuat tanah menjadi hancur. Kakashi-sensei yang melihat itu wajahnya menjadi pucat,

'Apa-apaan ini, bisa mati aku kalau terjepit tanah.'

Tak tinggal diam segera aku mengambil satu suriken dan melemparnya ke arah sensei.

Suriken Kage Bhunsin No Jutsu

Surikenku menjadi ratusan dan menagarah langsung ke sensei. Aku hanya tersenyum, tapi senyuanku memudar saat surikenku seperti terhisap ke dalam dimensi lain. Saat aku melihat mata Sharingan sensei ternyata dia menggunakan Mangekyo Sharingan. Tapi bagaimana bisa? Aku melirik Sasuke dan alangkah terkejutnya dia.

"Ini menarik, kau bukan dari Uchiha tapi kau bisa membangkitkan Mangekyo" Ucap Sasuke.

"Seperti yang kau lihat." Jawab Sensei santai.

Kemudian mata Sharingan Sasuke berputar dan berganti dengan Mangekyo Sharingan yang berbentuk bintang. Aku terkejut termasuk sensei dan Sakura.

"Semua pada pamer, aku juga akan pamer sedikit." Ucapku.

Aku memejamkan mata dan kemudian aku menghentikan salah satu bhunsinku yang bermeditasi untuk menyerap energi alam. Dan mengirimkan cakra senjutsu kepadaku. Aku membuka mata dan kini bola mataku berganti menjadi vertikal seperti mata kodok, pelipisku kini berubah menjadi warna orange dan aku membawa gulungan besar di punggungku. Semua terkejut atas transformasiku termasuk Tsunade-baasan, minus Ero-sennin.

Aku terkekeh dan berucap. "Pertama Sakura mengeluarkan Sozo saisei. Kemudian teme dengan Mangekyo-nya sekarang giliranku sensei. Aku dengan Sannin mode ku. Fufufu."

Sensei kelihatannya masih shock, tapi kemudian ia berkata.

"Hm ... semua muridku yang dulu ingusan ternyata sudah menjadi hebat begini ya."

Aku melaju dengan cepat ke sensei tanpa sensei sadari dan aku langsung mengayunkan pukulanku ke perut sensei. Sensei terpental kebelakang dan teraungkur di tanah.

"Teknik Kawazu Kumite berhasil." Ucapku. Sensei berdiri dan menyekah darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya kemudian berucap. "Kau sangat cepat dan pukulanmu seharusnya meleset tapi kenapa aku masih terpental."

Aku kembali terkekeh. Sakura berjalan ke arahku kemudian menjitak kepalaku seenaknya. Aku pun mengaduh.

"Kau kenapa Sakura-chan." Rengekku. "Dasar baka! Jangan tersenyum terus dari tadi." Bentaknya. Aku cuma bisa menelan ludah.

"Itu karena dia menggunakan teknik kawazu kumite. Walaupun serangannya meleset tapi efeknya akan tetap mengenai musuh." Ucap Ero-sennin yang muncul dari balik pohon dengan Baa-san juga.

Sensei mengangguk tanda mengerti. Kemudian ia menatap kami mengejek. Sakura segera berlari ke arah sensei dan melayangkan tinjuannya tapi bisa dihindarinya dengan mudah. Sakura tak sampai di situ saja, sekarang dia memukul tanah kembali dan mengakibatkan tanah yang dipijaki sensei hancur.

"Sekarang Sasuke-kun!" Teriak Sakura. Sasuke mengerti dan membuat matanya berputar serta mengeluarkan darah.

AARRGH

Sasuke meringis menahan sakit. Tapi apa yang di lakukannya. Aku melihat sensei. Aku sangat terkejut saat tubuh sensei terbakar oleh api berwarna hitam. Semua orang terkejut.

Boffft

Apa? Kawarimi lagi. Sensei menghilang tapi aku bisa merasakan keberadaannya. Aku melompat ke atas pohon dan membuat cakra berwarna biru di telapak tanganku seraya berteriak.

Senpo : Cho Odama Rasengan

Bola cakra senjutsu yang sangat besar kuhantamkan ke arah salah satu pohon yang aku perkirakan adalah persembunyian Kakashi-sensei.

BLLAARRR

'Shiittt' Umpat Sensei.

Pohon-pohon yang disekitar area itu hancur dan menyisahkan hamparan tanah kosong. Terlihat tubuh sensei yang tengah roboh akibat jurusku kemudian aku berjalan ke arahnya dan mengambil lonceng yang ia bawa kemudian aku membantunya berdiri. Sakura dan Sasuke pun ikut membantu.

.

Prokk Prokkk Prookk

Aku mengedarkan pandangan mataku ke arah suara tepukan tangan ... ternyata ada banyak orang yang sedang melihat training survival tim 7. Aku agak lupa dengan orang-orang yang melihat kami sparing tadi tapi Sakura memberitahuku mereka adalah Rokkie 12. Ahh ... aku baru ingat, saat pandanganku menatap instens salah satu orang yang memakai pakaian serba hijau yang dilapisi jaket warna hijau layaknya jonnin.

"Alis tebal." Aku bergumam.

Aku mendengar sayup-sayup mereka berbicara 'apakah itu Naruto yang Baka dulu'. Sialan mereka! Aku merutuki kebodohanku di masa lalu yang hingga berdampak besar pada imej masa depanku. Aku melihat Sasuke yang sedang memegang matanya sedari tadi dan aku berjalan menghampirinya.

"Kau semakin kuat saja ... Teme?" Ucapku. Dia hanya mengeluarkan 'hn' saja.. Aku cuma berpikir kenapa kata 'hn' itu sampai menjadi Overdosis baginya.

To Be Continued

A/N :

Fiuhh, selesai juga nih fic chapter 1. Bagaimana pendapat kalian? Ancur ya ...T.T tapi semoga kalian menyukainya.

Oh, iya. Sebelum terjadi salah paham tentang Sasuke dan Orochi, saya jelaskan di sini . . .

Fic ini saya memakai settingan AR dan Semi-Cannon. Jadi kalau Sasuke masih di desa dan Orochi juga yang notaben-nya mereka kalau di Cannon adalah missing-nin, di sini mereka tidak menjadi missing-nin karena saya menggunakan settingan AR.

Dan juga tentang devil Fruit yang naruto makan saya akn kasih 3 kemampuan..

Yang pertama. Adalah gura_gura nomi.. dan ope-ope nomi(kekuatan trawgafar law)

Dan yang sat atour masih mikir-mikir.. dan nunggu saaran dari para reder.,

Dan soal pairing masih nunggu inspirasi

.

.

Review kalian adalah penyemangat untuk ku menulis menlanjutkan fic ini.

Review


End file.
